


A Model Relationship.

by JenCollins



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Model!Dan, Modeling, Photography, lil bit of smut, photographer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Model!Dan and Photographer!Phil. After yet another session Phil have a serious question to ask Dan.





	A Model Relationship.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/gifts).



**_A Model Relationship._ **

  
  
  


\- Oh, the famous model, Daniel Howell, finally chose to come to set. - Phil said in irony, already bored from waiting an extra 10 minutes because Dan had gotten into a traffic jam.

\- Oh, shut up, Lester, and do your job. What do I need to wear this time? - Dan asked, putting his bag down.

Phil pointed to the side of the room where every outfit was laid out.

They had been working together for a couple of years now. Even if their photoshoots were filled with sarcasm, irony and teasing, they always ended on a good note because they were still best friends.

\- What exactly from all of this do you want me to wear? - Dan asked, turning to Phil.

\- What would you do if I said that you need to stay naked? - Phil asked, teasing Dan already.

\- Only after the photoshoot, honey. - Dan answered sarcastically flashing a smile to Phil before turning back to the clothes, taking the first set and putting it on without even caring about Phil watching.

Phil did watch, he couldn’t turn away even if he’d wanted to. 

Dan was looking perfect, his skin so smooth, muscles flexing.

Phil licked his lips right when Dan turned back and went to take his spot in front of Phil, already ready for their shoot.

Phil smiled a bit, not saying a word, starting to take photos of Dan.

It was easy to work together, both knowing how the other wanted them to act.

It usually would take a lot longer with any other model but, with Dan, work went fast.

Maybe because Phil didn’t need to corect Dan at all, Dan was ready to work his magic right away.

When the last outfit was done, Phil stopped Dan.

\- Wait, I want to take a couple more photos. - Phil quickly changed his camera memory cards.

\- In these? - Dan asked, a bit confused.

\- No, take them off. - Phil smiled a bit, making a smile spread over Dan’s lips.

Dan quickly took the clothes off, leaving himself in only comfortable, black boxers.

Phil took a few serious photos of Dan before they started goofing around.

And not long after, Dan pulled Phil into a kiss right when camera flashed, catching them in the act.

But neither of them cared, all of this too familiar.

Phil put the camera down, letting his arms slide around Dan’s body.

They kept kissing, stumbling back until they fell down on the small sofa Phil had at the very end of the room, both giggling like crazy.

Giggles died down, both of them staring each other in eyes, getting all serious, sexual tension growing in the air until they smashed their lips together once again, this time with a more eager kiss, more need in it.

Dan’s fingers were sliding against Phil’s skin, trying to get his clothes off without ruining them once again, thinking of the many times before when they just couldn’t control themselves and Dan had ruined Phil’s clothing because it had been in the way, making Phil get new ones too often.

Phil moved lower, biting down on Dan’s neck, making him moan out, gripping Phil’s hair in one of his hands.

They didn’t need words or gestures; in moments like this they felt like one, both already knowing the spots to hit for the other to get maximum pleasure.

Not long after, both were moaning out in pleasure, gripping one another close, placing sloppy kisses all over each other.

Both were blown away in perfection that felt like love dancing in the music.

Both screamed out each other’s name while seeing stars, falling back down on the couch, still holding each other close.

Once they caught their breaths, they looked over at each other and laughed.

\- One day, we’ll actually get caught and it won’t end well. - Dan giggled, leaning in to yet another kiss.

\- My studio, my rules, - Phil murmured, pulling Dan even closer.

\- My career is in your hands, Lester, - Dan said, playfully pushing Phil back.

\- And you are my career. - Phil pulled Dan back down, planting a soft kiss aginst his pulse.

Dan closed his eyes, letting a soft moan escape his lips before shaking his head and pushing Phil away once again.

\- Don’t distract me while I am talking, - Dan warned but Phil just smirked.

\- Why not? - Phil asked, sliding his hand between the two of them and gripping Dan there, making him suck in a sharp breath.

\- Well, - Dan leaned close to Phil’s ear. - I will make sure that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, then, - Dan whispered, making Phil shiver.

\- Well, if you want to do that, you should be my boyfriend so we both can spend tomorrow lying in bed. - Phil pushed Dan’s hair out of his now-confused eyes.

\- Did you just…? - Dan asked, really being thrown out of his mind track.

\- Yes, Dan, will you finally be my boyfriend? I want you and only you, and we are practically already dating, - Phil asked in full seriousness, looking deep into Dan’s eyes.

\- Oh my, yes, you spork! - Dan laughed, pulling Phil closer into a deep kiss as to seal the new start of ther relationship.

Both of them were even more happy and pleased than before, not letting go of each other for what felt like hours, not getting enough of their soft kisses and tender touches, loving their new state of relationship.


End file.
